


Desire

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Series: Educating Nikolaj [2]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gwen and Nik are not actors and theyre both single, Oral Sex, Real Life, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, podium sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Nikolaj cannot get the liaison he had with his lecturer - Gwendoline out of his mind. How will he set about his deepest desire of making her his.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there again, wrote part 2 of this series last night and if you don't like Gwendolaj you don't have to read or simply read it as Briame. Got the idea from the fact that two people shagged in a lecture theatre at my university. Love Pure. Xx

A month after the office affair had taken place Nikolaj couldn’t function. He had the moment imprinted on his mind and couldn't stop thinking about the chair. Nik had been in awe when Gwendoline started to initiate sex between them. He’d been imagining having sex with her but the actual moment was better than anything he’d ever imagined. Every lecture and seminar he had with her they always ended up sharing a wistful look with each other knowing that the moment they had shared together was the best either of them had ever had. Sex with his ex-wife had been good but paled in comparison. He’d felt alive for the first time in years.

As Gwen finished the lecture Nik slowly packed away his laptop, notepad and pen into his bag and soon enough was stood centimetres from the lecturer who had captivated him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gwendoline had struggled to think for the last month. Something had overcome her that day in her office. She smelt the musky cologne that Nikolaj was wearing and her caution went out of the window and started out seducing him. Gwen had secretly been developing feelings for Nik but due to their positions as lecturer and student their relationship could never work and would be going against the rules, despite them both being consensual adults. After breaking up with her long term partner Gwen had never found the raw chemistry and desire she had felt towards Nikolaj in many years. Despite this their feelings which went against norms still felt completely right.

Gwen dismissed the lecture, shut down the computer and gathered up her bag before looking up into Nikolaj’s blue eyes.

‘Nikolaj, how can I help you?’ Gwen asked.

‘I think you know how you can help me.’ said Nik as he went over to lock the door and promptly returned to Gwendoline capturing her lips roughly.

Gwendoline moaned into the kiss as Nikolaj pushed her up against the front podium. Gwen moved her hands to grasp Nik’s toned arse producing a sharp moan into their kiss. Nik’s tongue invaded Gwen’s mouth with vigour producing a moan from her only intensified when her arse was being grabbed. 

‘We’ll get caught Nik.’ She exclaimed fearfully.

‘No we won’t it’s 5 and classes are finished.’ Nik said quashing Gwens fears.

Capturing her lips once more Nik then moved his arms up to undo the buttons on Gwen’s black shirt. Nikolaj opened the shirt to find that Gwen hadn’t a bra on. Nik moved his hand to cup her small breast before rolling her nipple causing her to moan into his mouth. Nik then moved his mouth down to take a nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around it and sucking lightly. Gwen moaned loudly at this a mood heightened when Nik moved over to her other breast and did the same. Gwen moved her hand down to his growing cock before Nik ushered her hands away and lifted her up onto the podium. Nik rolled Gwen’s grey pencil skirt up and ripped Gwen’s blue thong off. Nik pushed her legs to the side before going down on her. Gwen moaned loudly at the feel of Nik’s tongue circling her folds before finding her nub. Nik licked, kissed and sucked her clit gently before adding a finger into her soaked vagina. The rhythm Nik had started to develop with his fingers added with his tongue bringing her pleasure was only heightened when he added a second finger into her shooting her hands to his head. Gwen's orgasm hit her and she let out a hoarse cry as she came into Nik’s mouth. Nik looked up at her as he tasted her essence. 

Gwen didn’t have much time to recover before Nikolaj flipped her onto her front, undone his trousers and pulled his boxers down and entered her. Gwen’s moan was only heightened when he started to fuck her deeply. His long and swift thrusts made his cock feel deep and good. He was hitting that little part inside of her that made her scream. Nik lowered his body and captured her lips from her tilted head. Gwen moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. After what felt like a decade of Nik's big length fucking her sensitive pussy. Nik's hand snaked around to her already sensitive clit. Gwen started to feel herself losing all control as her second orgasm overcame her leaving her seeing stars. Just as this happened the feel of Gwen’s orgasm activated Nik’s and he came inside of Gwen on a deep thrust collapsing on top of her as he roared. 

After a moment of catching their breath Gwen and Nik hastened as they heard someone unlocking the door. Gwen and Nik hastily redressed and grabbed their belongings before escaping through a fire escape. Standing on the front of the door it as it closed.

‘I thought I heard someone in here.’ The cleaner said as he began to clean. ‘What's this? Ladies underwear. Bloody horny students they have dorms for this.’ Said the unimpressed cleaner as he turned on the hoover.

Gwendoline and Nikolaj both burst into a fit of laughter at this. Nik looked at Gwen completely enamoured as she stared into his eyes after her booming laugh hit him. 

‘I better be going.’ Said Gwen as he came back to reality.

‘Wait!’ Nik said as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

‘You have been on my mind every minute of the day Gwendoline you insatiable vixen. I dream of you at night and think of you every moment for the day. I want you in every way. I can’t deal with the sex and nothing more anymore. I want you in all capacities. Fuck the rules were both adults and consenting can we try this. My degree finishes in four months please give this a chance.’ Pleaded Nikolaj.

‘I feel the same. This feels so wrong but so right Nikolaj. But I want this so badly it hurts my soul. I’ve wanted you since the moment I set eyes on you. I’d like to try but this is between us until you graduate.’ Gwendoline replied kissing Nikolaj gently.

‘Finally, I wanna take you for a date though. I feel this has been too rushed. I want to treat you like a lady and woo you. Would you go to The White Hart with me tomorrow evening for dinner?’ Asked Nik hopefully.

‘I’d love that.’ Replied Gwendoline happily.

Gwen and Nik walked away smiling at each other at the newest part of their ever evolving relationship.


End file.
